Under the Mistletoe
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: It's that time of year again. Theodore and Eleanor have gotten into the spirit of giving. Simon and Jeanette have gotten into the spirit of love. Brittany has gotten into the spirit of making Christmas cards. Alvin has a prank up his furry sleeve, but when Simon gets hurt because of it, how will Alvin make things right? Merry Christmas! Mostly SxJ. Moderate AxB. Some TxE, OCxOC.
1. Prank Gone Wrong

**I do not own the Chipmunks. You all know how this goes and all that jazz. CGI format, as always. There are more chapters to come, I can assure you that. Happy holidays! **

**Chapter 1: Prank Gone Wrong**

It was that time of year again. It was a festive month. December. Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, New Year's; all were coming around. People were hanging up lights and buying Christmas trees and getting ready for the holidays. Theodore and Eleanor were getting into the spirit of giving. Their Key Club was doing a big donation project. They were staying late after school one day. Simon, Jeanette, Alvin, and Brittany were the first to get home. Brittany wanted to help design the family Christmas card this year, and she had a special card planned for Alvin. Dave greeted them, "Hey, guys. Just to remind you, Ian is coming over both today and on Christmas."

"I guess every Christmas needs a Grinch," Alvin snickered.

"Actually, he even said 'help a Grinch out' and told me his heart was growing," Dave shook his head and chuckled.

"Eleanor loves 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas'," Brittany recalled. "I wonder how she'll handle Ian referring to himself as that."

"Let's not think about that," Jeanette suggested.

"You are full of so many good ideas," Simon told her and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks," Jeanette giggled.

An hour later, Ian showed up at the same time Theodore and Eleanor came home. He got the door for the two little chipmunks. He asked them, "And what are you two doing home so late?"

"We were at Key Club," Theodore informed him.

"What club?" Ian asked.

"Have you heard of the Kiwanis?" Eleanor questioned him.

"Is that a band?" Ian asked, skeptical about Key Club and the Kiwanis.

"That figures," Eleanor sighed. She walked away.

"Weird name for a band," Ian shrugged. He saw Dave and greeted, "Hey, Dave!"

"Hey, Ian! How've you been?" Dave returned the greeting.

"Well! Very well, thanks. After getting Zoe's life story on the island published, I was hired into this great publishing company! I think I was born for literature," Ian informed his friend proudly. Alvin came downstairs and Ian greeted, "Hey, it's the A-man!"

"Don't call me that," Alvin said plainly.

"A-munk?"

"Now, that's better! Hi, Ian."

Not long after, they all ate dinner and shared what happened during their day. Alvin smiled all through dinner, but had said absolutely nothing unless he was spoken to, which surprised everyone. He was normally the one to start conversations. Ian left. Dave, Claire, Eleanor, and Theodore watched Christmas specials. Simon and Jeanette rubbed noses. Brittany was looking through Claire's camera, trying to find the perfect picture for their Christmas card. Alvin was upstairs, talking on the phone with some friends. He did a lot of snickering during that phone call.

The following day, Alvin was still smiling. Simon and Jeanette held paws almost everywhere they went. Brittany had begun the Christmas card design. Theodore and Eleanor were hanging up flyers for donations. Toys, toiletries, clothes, and non-perishable food items were acceptable. The halls were dotted with these flyers.

Brittany gave her boyfriend a gentle nudge and a warm smile. "What are you thinking about, Alvie?"

"Only the greatest thing I have ever thought of," Alvin answered with sparks of excitement in his hazel eyes.

"Care to tell me?" the auburn Chipette asked, fluttering her ice blue eyes.

"It's going to be _great_, Britt! I can feel it in my blood!" Alvin insisted, dodging his girlfriend's question. "I'll set the bar on a great tradition!"

Brittany suddenly knew what Alvin meant. "The holiday prank?"

"Yeah!" Alvin nodded excitedly. Every year, around the holidays, a few kids at West Eastman would pull some sort of big prank.

"Alvin, is anyone going to get hurt by whatever is going on inside that head of yours?" Brittany interrogated.

"No! Pranks are harmless!" Alvin insisted with a constant smile.

"Okay," Brittany said, still unsure that this would end well.

Meanwhile, Simon and Jeanette were about to walk into homeroom when Simon's instincts were screaming. He grabbed Jeanette's arm, saying, "What a second, Jeanette. Something isn't right."

"Simon?" Jeanette let his name escape her lips. Her amethyst eyes were filled with worry and bewilderment. Simon cautiously entered the room. It was dark. Then, it happened…

Hours later, the family was at the hospital. Jeanette was crying her eyes out. Brittany was desperately trying to comfort her sister. So was Eleanor. Theodore was pacing, overtaken by nervousness. He wondered if Simon was okay. Alvin was biting his lip nervously. It was his fault. He knew it. He regretted it. Why did it have to be Simon? He quietly let four words escape his lips, "This is my fault."

"YOURS?!" Jeanette demanded. "YOU HURT SIMON!" She normally did not lose her temper like she was at that moment, but Simon meant everything to her. Her sisters had to hold her back to keep her from strangling him. She collapsed in tears, and Brittany pulled her onto her lap.

"There, there, Jenny-bear. Simon will be okay," Brittany assured, giving Jeanette a sisterly hug and even a kiss. She rubbed her back and whispered soothing words in her ear.

"Alvin, you did this?" Theodore asked. Alvin could not bear to answer his brother. He did not have the heart to tell him.

"You'll be happy to know that Simon is—" a doctor began telling them. Jeanette ran in the second the door opened. Poor Simon. He looked so bruised and damaged. He was awake and dizzy. He looked at her and managed to smile at her.

"Hi, Jeanie," he greeted hoarsely. Then, he groaned as pain coursed through his tiny, furry body. His glasses were folded neatly on his lap. He unfolded them and put them on. At least they had sustained no damage.

"Oh, Simon!" Jeanette cried and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Well, I've been better," Simon informed her. "Can you believe those guys jumped me like that?"

"Um, Simon?" Jeanette was about to admit the truth about the incident. "Simon, um, Alvin kind of…planned it."

"He planned it?" Simon echoed. Jeanette bit her lower lip and nodded. "Alvin planned it?!"

Back outside the hospital room, Alvin was crying into his lap. Brittany was saying to him, "You said it was harmless!"

"I didn't think my brother would be the nerd who got to class first!" Alvin sobbed. "It was supposed to be for kicks and giggles!"

"Well, there were more kicks than giggles," Brittany scoffed. "Do you know how upset my sister is?!"

"No! I don't!" Alvin shot.

"She cares about your brother more than anything or anyone, even herself! She'd die a thousand times for him!"

"…"

"Alvin, I'm trying to be a better sister. I care about Jeanette. Seeing her so sad is just awful, Alvin. It's awful."

"Everything will be fine once I explain what happened."

"I doubt it's that easy, Alvin."

"Of course it is, Britt."

Simon limped out of the hospital room and out into the hall. He was covered in cuts and bruises. There was a bandage around his waist. His eyes looked hurt and betrayed. "You planned this?!" he demanded. The blue clad Chipmunk seemed hurt, saddened, and downright flabbergasted.

"They were supposed to use water balloons," Alvin squeaked sheepishly. "And pies." It did not change Simon's hurt expression.

"Why am I surprised?" Simon asked hoarsely and coldly. "I should be used to it."

"Simon, please, I swear this wasn't supposed to happen!" Alvin promised. However, Simon was not buying it, even though Alvin was speaking the truth.

"Then what was? Being publicly humiliated? Getting tossed into a trash can? Being manipulated and making a complete fool of myself?" Simon demanded. "Why am I always your victim? You make it seem like you stand up for me, but you don't."

"Simon…"

"I thought we were brothers," Simon claimed sadly. He turned and started to hobble away.

"Oh, Simon, please wait," Jeanette requested and followed him. She caught up to him, which was relatively easy. She asked quietly, "You know that I still love you, right?"

"Of course. Always," Simon nodded.

Jeanette then laughed a bit. "You know, Simon, this means you've saved my life again!"

"You _are _my life, Jeanette," Simon replied.

"Aww! Thanks! You're the sweetest," she swooned. She guided Simon's face over to her own and kissed him.


	2. Comfort

**Here is the second chapter. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2: Comfort**

The next day, at school, just about all of Simon's teachers excused him from work he missed due to his injuries. Jeanette let him copy and notes he missed when he was hospitalized. All of his teachers and friends were asking him if he was okay. In the halls, Jeanette had stayed by his side as he limped to their classes together. She offered to help him carry his things in between every period, but he seldom took up the offer. When the time came for him to be in the publications office for the school paper, he truly felt comforted. It was his sanctum.

"Hey, Si. I heard about what happened," Cheyenne informed him. "Are you okay?"

"Well, I'm alive," Simon stated, not sure what else he could say. "Alvin of all chipmunks…I feel so betrayed."

"Alvin? Alvin was the moron behind that incident? I knew he was a (expletive bleep, sorry for any complications, etc), but going _that _low? That has got to be a record or something," Cheyenne commented in astonishment. She saw Simon's sad, sad face. "I'm sorry, Simon. I don't think he meant for that stupid prank to get out of hand like it did."

"You know, Cheyenne, I don't know what to think about him anymore," Simon sighed. A white chinchilla with bright blue eyes, periwinkle glasses, and a periwinkle jacket approached them. It was Carrie, a relatively new student at West Eastman.

"Hi, Simon. I, um, heard about what happened yesterday," Carrie said to him shyly. "I-if it helps, I kind of know what you're going through. You remember when my brother was beating me, right? I know this is different, but it seems so similar. I, um, I'm not so good at cheering people up, but you're a really good friend, and I, um, want to be there for you like you were for me."

"Thank you, Carrie," Simon smiled. When in the publications office, Simon was surrounded by nothing but friends, computers, stacks of paper and pencils, books, and a couple of printers. He felt at peace. He looked around at all of his friends and smiled even more. "Ha, ha! It's sweet of you to worry about me, but the paper must go on!"

"YEAH!" the others cheered.

"That's the spirit!" Jeanette giggled and gently hugged her boyfriend, minding his injuries. Everyone got to work, and Jeanette could only beam at Simon for keeping his spirits up for everyone else's sake. Surely it was hard, but he made it seem so easy. "This is why I love you, Simon. You think of the group. Even when you're down, you pick yourself up for everyone else's sake."

"Aww! Thanks, Jeanette!" Simon hugged her back. He felt like he was going to cry. Partially because of the great friends he had, and partly because of what had happened that had left him so physically and emotionally hurt.

Jeanette, sensing this, told him, "You know you don't have to be Mr. Tough Guy. No one will judge you if you cry, Simon. You had a long and painful day yesterday."

"Yeah. Don't force a smile for us," another student agreed.

"There are only friends here," another one assured.

"Thanks, you guys," Simon sniffled. Tears slowly began to fall. His cries were soft. Jeanette embraced him even tighter. She was so caring and selfless. He was truly blessed to have fallen in love with her. The only sound in the room at that time was his soft cries. As he thought of the prank, Jeanette's saddened and worried face, and learning that Alvin was behind it all, he gradually cried louder. It must have been the first time he had cried since Halloween, when he was overcome with worry that he was going to lose Jeanette forever. Simon's cries dulled down and Jeanette helped him over to a place where he could sit down. Jeanette stayed by his side the whole time he sat, Cheyenne and Fred were around most of the time, and Carrie and her boyfriend, Chad, a brown chinchilla, had stopped and spoken to him whenever they passed him, which happened to be a lot. Other students spoke to him, giving words of encouragement and offerings of condolences.

"Simon?" the auburn furred, pink clad Chipette stood in the doorway. Brittany looked at him with worry. "May I come in?"

"Sure, Brittany. Come on in," Jeanette welcomed in her sister.

Brittany crouched down and began stroking the top of Simon's head with one of her paws. She said to him, "Hey, Si. I know you're upset. I know what Alvin did wasn't right. 'Harmless' my furry, auburn tail. Anyways, you didn't deserve this. You're a really sweet and sensitive guy. Jeanette probably feels so lucky to have you, Simon."

"I'm the lucky one, Brittany," Simon said to Brittany and flashed Jeanette a smile.

"We're all lucky!" Brittany smiled. She was proud to have a sister like Jeanette, a sister who would dedicate herself through and through for the ones she loved. "Jean, I think Simon and I are lucky because we have you. You're so sweet and kind. But I made the one mistake Simon hasn't, and that is taking you for granted, which, by the way, is something I won't be doing again."

"Thanks, Brittany," Jeanette gazed at her sister with delight.

"So, Brittany, you came to try and cheer me up?" Simon questioned. Brittany answered him with a nod. He thanked her, "Thank you. That's very sweet."

"My pleasure!" Brittany winked at them. She got up, ready to leave. Her number one priority: fixing things between Simon and Alvin. But she kept that to herself for the time being. She knew how sorry Alvin was, and she just learned how deeply hurt Simon was. Perhaps, Simon simply needed time to cool down and clear his head. Perhaps not. Time would tell, and Brittany was ready to listen to what it had to say.

"That was nice of her," Jeanette said to Simon. "This is one of those times when she's the best big sister a Chipette could have."

"Yeah," Simon smiled. Theodore and Eleanor walked in, dragging something draped in wrapping paper behind them. "Hi, Theo. Hello, Eleanor."

"Hi, Simon. Dave said we could give you and Jeanette your Christmas present early," Theodore informed them. Everyone crowded around them in a circle. Eleanor gave Simon and Jeanette their present.

Jeanette opened the card and read, "'to the best bespectacled, love-struck, really smart siblings ever in the history of ever. Merry Christmas, Jen and Si. Love, Theo and Ellie Belly.' Aww! You two are so sweet!"

Simon carefully unwrapped the present to see it was a book. "'The Mark of Athena' by Rick Riordan? Wow! Theodore, Eleanor, you both are great! Thanks so much!"

"We thought you'd like it! We got you one because we know you two just _love_ to read together," Eleanor smiled at her sister and Simon.

"We hope you enjoy it!" Theodore squeaked cheerfully.

"Thanks! We will!" Jeanette replied and gave her sister and Theodore a hug. Theodore than gave Simon a hug, but when Simon began to wince in pain, Theodore pulled away, knowing he had touched a wound.

"Sorry," the green clad Chipmunk apologized.

"It's okay," Simon assured quietly, rubbing his sores. He saw the look on Theodore's face, and held his arms out, offering a hug. Theodore smiled and hugged Simon, being much more careful and gentle this time. "That's better. You're a great little brother, Theo."

"Thank you, Simon," Theodore thanked him.

"AWW!" everyone who was watching let the sound escape their lips.

The period ended and Theodore and Eleanor went to lunch in the cafeteria. Almost everyone who worked on the school paper ate in the publications office. Simon and Jeanette were no exceptions. Simon was chewing on a blueberry when Cheyenne walked up to them. She greeted, "Hey, guys. Si, do you feel any better about this whole situation?"

"A little bit," Simon smiled at her. "Thank you for asking."

"No problem," Cheyenne winked.

At the end of the day, when he saw Alvin, Simon said nothing to him. Instead, he and Jeanette rubbed noses and agreed to read their new book when they got home. They rubbed noses, kissed, giggled, and cuddled the whole bus ride. At their stop, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes got off the bus. Simon limped inside with Jeanette and The Mark of Athena in hot pursuit. Simon wanted to carry the book in, but Jeanette would not let him, claiming that he was in no condition to do heavy lifting.

"Great job, you two," Dave said to Theodore and Eleanor.

"They were so excited when we gave it to them," Eleanor giggled.

"I'm glad I could make Simon happy!" Theodore squeaked, proud he was able to make his marred brother smile.


	3. The Perfect Present?

**Chapter 3: The Perfect Present?**

Alvin was sitting in the Chipmunks' bedroom. He was all alone on his bed, hugging his knees, grieving over that awful sin of a prank that had left his brother so terribly wounded. "What the heck was I even thinking? I feel so stupid. It's my fault."

"Al?" a voice he found soothing said his name at his door. He looked up and saw Brittany standing in the doorway.

"W-what?" Alvin asked, holding back sobs.

"I talked to Simon today."

"How was he?"

"He cried, Alvin. He cried in Jeanette's arms," Brittany informed him. "He seemed so…broken. My heart ached when I saw him limp."

"It's my fault, Britt," Alvin sniffled.

"We just have to find a way for him to forgive you," Brittany smiled and assured.

"He won't forgive me!" Alvin shouted at her. "And why would he?!"

"Because you two are brothers. For all we know, he could just need time to heal and cool down," Brittany tried to reassure him. "Try doing something he would appreciate. You could ask him to be your math tutor."

"He barely has any patience for me as it is right now," Alvin objected.

"You could write him a letter," Brittany suggested.

"I'm not such a good writer."

"Be his personal slave?"

"No! He'd just tell me to leave him alone, anyway."

"Well, what are you getting him for Christmas?"

"I don't know," Alvin admitted. "He's so hard to buy for and Theo already gave him that book he really wanted."

"Well, then, let's try this. After my sister, what means the most to Simon in the whole wide world?" Brittany asked.

"His grades, I guess," Alvin shrugged.

"Well, you can't get him that. What else?"

"I don't know. A chemistry set, maybe? A chess board? A chipmunk-sized bass guitar? A telescope?"

"Those are all good ideas!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Yeah, but do any of them scream 'the perfect gift'?" Alvin asked. "There must be something."

"A teddy bear?" Brittany suggested.

"A teddy bear?" Alvin echoed with a raised eyebrow.

"Everyone loves teddy bears," Brittany smiled.

"Mm…maybe. I want to get Simon the perfect gift. Maybe two or three even!" Alvin thought hard and said aloud. "A simple apology just will not cut it this time."

"You need something that says 'I'm sorry' or 'I love you' or 'you're a great brother'."

"A DS?"

"There's another idea. Maybe buy him a movie, or at least rent one for him. You could write a song for him. See? We have so many good ideas, Alvin!" Brittany cheered.

"But which one do I go with?" Alvin asked.

"That is your choice," Brittany giggled and turned around, ready to leave.

"Britt?" Alvin called out to her. She whirled around and questioningly met his gaze. He then smiled and said, "Thanks." She smiled back and continued walking away. He watched her tail sway back and forth as she walked. At times, she could be self-centered, but when you need her, she is there. That was one of Brittany's many qualities that Alvin found enticing.

Meanwhile, Theodore and Eleanor were helping Dave bake cookies. Dave informed them, "Aunt Jackie is coming over on Christmas day."

"Yay! That also means that Terry, Brianna, Janice, Aaron, and Sam are coming over!" Eleanor cheered. The five names she had mentioned were the names of some nice chipmunks that she had met in the woods after she got lost (actually, she ran away, but why put a damper on things as they are?). She had lived with them for several weeks, but then their tree burned down. Since then, the five chipmunks had lived with Dave's Aunt Jackie. They seemed to be adjusting quite well to civilization. Terry was also Eleanor's first boyfriend and the sharer of her first kiss.

"Great," Theodore cheered with less enthusiasm. They all meant well, especially Terry, but Theodore had, by a complete accident, witnessed Eleanor's first kiss. He cried and sobbed and kicked and screamed on that day. His brothers had to drag him away because Eleanor had been long gone without a trace. That was then, though. However, though he and Terry got along well, Theodore felt an underlying awkwardness around him.

Brittany found Jeanette on the couch with Simon and called her over to the stairway so they could talk. Brittany said, "I have two things to talk about with you. One, I want to talk about Simon and Alvin. Alvin is super sorry about what he did and is trying to find ways to make it up to Simon, but he's afraid that Simon is bearing a grudge. Simon knows that the prank wasn't meant specifically for him, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he knows, but he's still not happy about it. What's Alvin trying to do?" Jeanette asked.

"He's trying to find the perfect gift for Simon," Brittany replied.

"Aww!" Jeanette let the sound escape her lips. "I'll try and soften Simon up for Alvin. Now, what was the other thing you wanted to talk about?"

"I would like your help in making the presents for Janice and Brianna," Brittany beamed at her sister. "As both a Christmas present and a way of saying thanks for looking out for Ellie."

Jeanette smiled and assured, "Whatever you need, Brittany!"

Back upstairs, Alvin was lying on his bed, thinking, pondering, and yearning for his brother's forgiveness. Simon was prone to bearing grudges, but all would dissipate eventually. But how long would this grudge take? After all, Alvin planned Simon's unintentional near-death experience. Alvin made a mental list of what he could do. Let Simon be lead singer for a concert or two? Maybe, but that would raise some interesting questions from their fan base. Make Simon a sweatshirt with a big "S" on it? No, then he would have to make one with a "T" on it for Theodore, whom he already bought a gift for. Actually, Alvin's gift for Theodore kind of corresponded with Brittany's gift for Eleanor.

Suddenly, while thinking, Alvin found himself humming "Everything You Want" by Vertical Horizon. He realized that Simon liked that song and suddenly knew what he could do. And, while there were several different types of the gift Alvin had in mind, he knew the one that would be perfect for Simon. He and Jeanette had a similar view on technology. While they were both more than capable of using more complex devices, they both preferred something somewhat simpler, claiming that they did not need any of the fancy extra functions. Hence the reason Jeanette had an Intensity II. It did not have anything extra and unnecessary like Brittany's smart phone (which, thanks to Dave and Claire, had limited internet access). Alvin smiled, pleased with what he had in mind.

**For those of you who think Alvin is getting Simon a phone, he is not. That is just a reference. I guess you'll just have to wait to find out. Just in case I have accidently hit some sort of legal issue, I do not own ****The Mark of Athena****. Rick Riordan does and I think he is such a good author. I also do not own the song "Everything You Want". The band, Vertical Horizon, does. **


	4. Anticipation and Curiosity

**Here's the fourth chapter. Alvin gets Simon the gift, but what is this gift? There is a lot to look forward to, and this chapter emphasizes that. **

**Chapter 4: Anticipation and Curiosity**

The following day, Simon was still limping around the halls and Jeanette still stayed loyally by his side. A couple times, they were late to class, but only due to Simon's condition. Thus, their tardiness was excused. Upon making it to the publications office, he did not feel the urge to cry. In fact, there were even a couple articles he saw that made him laugh. Then, he came upon one about the incident titled "Break the Bad Tradition". It went as follows:

Every year, some of the students pull a prank around this time of year on another student. But how far can one go before a giggly tradition turns into a crime scene? Truth be told, it's a fine line. This year, members of the student body flirted with that fine line. A "harmless prank" landed Simon Seville in the hospital. Simon Seville, honor student, famous pop star, co-editor-in-chief of the very paper you read now, one of the school's top chess players, and half of what was voted the cutest couple in West Eastman. Simon, a little chipmunk with a big brain and equally big heart, was brutally injured while walking into homeroom. Now, the whole school sympathizes for him as they watch him limp down the halls, accompanied by his ever sweet and loyal girlfriend, Jeanette Miller. And who was the mastermind behind this? To the entire school's shock, it was Alvin Seville, Simon's own brother. It will probably take Simon a long time to forgive Alvin, that is, if he even feels that this sin is forgivable. Now we have seen the destructive force of this tradition.

That was the end of the article. Simon had mixed emotions about the article. Sure, he was still upset with Alvin for what had happened, but this article was taking things too far. He spoke up, announcing to all the members of the _Eagle Tribune_, "I have something important to say, everyone! I do not want any articles about that horrid incident in the paper. Please, I ask you all to respect that."

There were murmurs of reluctant agreement. They were happy to see that Simon still had a heart, even after what happened. Unrelated to that, Carrie was in the middle of pointing something out to Cheyenne. The chinchilla spoke, "In this article, you said Ashley's last name was Sanders."

"Yeah," Cheyenne nodded.

"I thought it was Rhodes," Carrie pointed out.

"I screwed it up on purpose," Cheyenne smirked.

"Why?"

"Look, Carrie, that article was a long time ago, just after I broke up with Mark, and a little before I found out that Ashley and Stacy were my long lost sisters. She was acting so snotty and he made Simon cry. Simon almost never cries, so when he does, someone _really_ rocked him more than they should have."

"So…you did that out of spite?"

"Yep, pretty much," Cheyenne nodded. "Much to my surprise, it didn't peeve her off. Not nearly as much as I wanted. Eh. That was then."

"Uh…" Carrie was unsure as to how to respond. One thing respectable about Cheyenne was that she was brave and blunt. She was never afraid to speak her mind, no matter who it was to. She stood up for what she believed in. She had very protective instincts for her friends. She was a good role model in a sense.

Much later, around the end of the day, Ashley was visiting West Eastman. Unfortunately, she had to drop out due to the fact that she and Mark did something they should not have and Ashley gave birth to the price. She had named the baby Andrew and actually proved to be a pretty decent mother as far as taking care of Andrew was concerned. Stacy and Cheyenne had met up with her to talk to her. Stacy sheepishly drew her sisters' attention. "Um, girls…look, I know we all live apart and we have since birth, but we're still sisters. I've always felt that Christmas was about being with your family. Ashley, Cheyenne, you two…you are my family. I was really hoping that…we, the three of us, could…spend Christmas together?"

Cheyenne looked to Ashley. Ashley looked to Cheyenne. They both smiled and looked Stacy in the eyes. Simultaneously, and much to Stacy's amazement and joy, they said, "Yes."

"Really?" Stacy squealed with excitement.

"Of course! Stacy, you're absolutely right. We should spend this Christmas together. We're sisters and now that we know we are, there's no denying it!" Cheyenne smiled at her sister. Stacy was shocked by Cheyenne's words. Cheyenne Grays never really struck anyone as a family-loving chipmunk.

"Y-you mean it?" Stacy stammered, overcome with happiness.

"Of course she does," Ashley reinforced.

"Yay! I love Christmas!" Stacy cheered. Her enthusiasm made Ashley and Cheyenne giggle. Stacy then hugged her sisters, saying, "You guys are the best!"

Meanwhile, Dave had taken Alvin to do some Christmas shopping. The first thing he got was his intended gift for Simon. Alvin looked up at Dave and said, "Si is going to love this! At least, I hope so."

"I'm sure he will, Alvin," Dave chuckled, happy that Alvin had put so much thought and care into his gift for Simon. "Now, after buying it, you're going to prepare it?"

"Yeah, Dave. He likes so many songs and has so many pictures that he likes that this will be very convenient for him. All I have to do is put those songs and pictures on here, wrap it, write the card, and put it under the tree for him to open on Christmas morning," Alvin said to his adoptive father.

"I'm surprised you haven't called it grudge-proof," Dave chuckled.

"I should, though, shouldn't I? Ah, the quip can wait."

"Speaking of waiting, are you sure you want to let Simon be mad at you until Christmas?"

"Dave, it's only a few days away. It's around the corner. Besides, there's no better time. I've been a bad brother, so I'm going to make it right now. Christmas is giving me that opportunity," Alvin explained.

Back at the house, Simon and Jeanette were reading together on the couch. They happily cuddled as they read. They looked each other in the eyes at one point. Through her glasses, Jeanette saw two beautiful blue pools with hints of green in them. Every time he looked at her, any slight indication of pain on his face dissolved. She understood just how happy she made him, and was proud that her very presence was his greatest source of comfort. They absentmindedly tilted their heads forward and their lips made contact. One…two…three…four…five…six seconds of wholesome bliss. They pulled apart and smiled as they gazed into each other's eyes once more. They rubbed noses, just as they loved to do. As they nose-rubbed each other, Alvin and Dave had walked in the front door.

"Hi, Dave. Hi, Alvin," Jeanette greeted them.

"Hello, Dave," Simon greeted. He could not will himself to acknowledge Alvin. Tears stung his eyes. Every time he looked at his brother, he thought of when Jeanette had told him that the red clad jokester had planned the prank. Did he even care about him? Everyone said he did and it was an accident. It truly was an accident, and Simon knew that, but Alvin still planned it, not even considering who would get hurt nor remembering that he and Jeanette would always like to be early to homeroom.

"Si, I know you're still mad at me, and you should be," Alvin spoke up, almost as if he read Simon's mind. He then said, "I want to prove that I care about you, Simon. Now, don't speak. Just get excited for Christmas."

"For Christmas?" Simon echoed.

"Yep!" Alvin nodded. Dave was holding a plastic bag. Alvin took the bag from him and scurried upstairs, surging with excitement.

"What is he talking about?" Simon asked Dave, who only smiled.

"I'm guessing we'll find out on Christmas morning," Jeanette concluded.

"Now, I'm curious," he said to her.


	5. Getting Ready

**Here's the fifth chapter. There is romance, strange references and recollections, and the Chipmunks watch a good movie from the 1980's. That's it for this author's note. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Getting Ready**

Later that evening, Brittany found Alvin on the computer, clicking with finesse as though he knew exactly what to do, which he did. She asked her boyfriend, "What are you up to?"

"About eight and a half inches," Alvin chuckled, but didn't look away from the screen.

"Seriously, what are you doing," Brittany giggled and climbed onto the desk where her male friend was. She saw a picture of Simon, Jeanette, and a trophy on the screen. "That was when Simon won that chess tournament and Jeanette congratulated him with a great big hug."

"Yeah…" Alvin nodded. He clicked on an arrow in the corner and up came another picture. It was of Simon and Jeanette, but this time, they were sitting at a booth at Fabio's, laughing and having a good time with Cheyenne and Mark. It was a picture taken a while ago, taken by and sent from one of their friends. It was when and where they declared themselves boyfriend and girlfriend officially. The next one was when they won the science fair together. Then there was a picture of the Chipmunks after a concert. They all were smiling. Alvin and Simon each had an arm wrapped around Theodore. Alvin chuckled, "That was a good concert." Then, he pulled up the photo of when the Chipmunks and the Chipettes finished their performance at the International Music Awards. "That was a better one."

"These pictures…they all have some special meaning to Simon, don't they?" Brittany asked. Alvin nodded. She continued, "So you're going to upload them onto the…"

"Yep," Alvin continued to nod. He brought up another picture. In that one, Simon had just awakened from his coma and was holding Jeanette, who was crying tears of joy over his awakening.

"You really are a good brother, Alvin," Brittany smiled at him.

"No, I'm not. Remember when we were rivals, and not quite friends yet? Ian put you in a competition against us, and we lost because I didn't bother to show up," Alvin pointed out.

"You made it up to Simon and Theodore," Brittany reminded him compassionately.

"I got us shipwrecked."

"It was fun when you think about it. And if we didn't, Simon and Jeanette wouldn't be as open about their feelings as they are now."

"I almost burned down the house."

"We will learn to laugh about it one day. I'll learn right now," Brittany giggled. "Some screw-ups lead to wonderful things, Alvin! Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I guess you're right. They declared themselves a couple after you cut Jeanette and he got so defensive of her."

"See? That's the spirit! Although, I didn't need to be reminded of that," Brittany mumbled. She smiled and kissed Alvin's cheek. "I'm heading downstairs. You are going to take a break, right?"

"Nah. I want to get this done while those songs are fresh in my mind," Alvin informed her. "I'll download those after these pictures."

"Okay. See you whenever, babe," Brittany smiled even more at him and left him as he was.

Downstairs, Simon and Jeanette cuddled as Theodore and Eleanor were watching '_How the Grinch Stole Christmas_'. Theodore asked Eleanor, "Do you have any idea what you want for Christmas?"

"A bikini," Eleanor smiled. Simon and Jeanette stopped cuddling and gave the green clad Chipette a funny look.

"A bikini?" Simon, Jeanette, and Theodore all echoed. Brittany was on her way downstairs as this went on.

"What's this I hear about bikinis in December?" she asked.

"Our sister wants one for Christmas," Jeanette informed Brittany.

"Oh! So that's why she stole mine the other day!" Brittany gasped in realization.

"Uh…" Simon was unsure what to say.

"You did?" Theodore asked.

"No only that, she broke it," Brittany added.

"Sometimes, our lives are weirder than our magic teacher," Simon whispered to Jeanette. Their magic teacher, Thomas, a fifteen-year-old top agent from New Jersey, was their wizardry teacher, and had the tendency to be a champion oddball. The other day, he was nearly killed with a two-foot-by-four-foot plank that some other crazy person used as a javelin. Thank goodness the other person had missed.

"I said I was sorry!" Eleanor insisted.

"And I forgave you," Brittany reminded her, and then glanced at Simon. She looked back at Eleanor, saying, "I'm just trying to clear that up. And just because we're in California doesn't mean it is bikini season."

"I just want to have it for when the summer comes around," Eleanor explained. She smiled at Theodore.

"Um…" Theodore wanted to say yes, and he wanted to make her happy, but he was not sure if it would make her sisters upset.

"Please!" Eleanor begged. Her eyes grew huge. Her pupils were the size of dimes.

"Okay," Theodore complied.

"This holiday season keeps getting weirder and weirder," Brittany muttered as she turned around and went back upstairs.

"I have an idea," Jeanette said, stopping Brittany in her tracks. "After this, why don't we all watch a movie?"

"That's a great idea! I'll get Alvin! I'll drag him down here if I have to," Brittany assured and scurried upstairs.

In a matter of minutes, all six chipmunks were debating movies. Simon suggested, "How about '_The Secret of NIMH_', considering that none of us can come together on a Christmas movie," Simon suggested.

"I love that movie!" Theodore exclaimed.

"That's probably the best animated movie from the 80's ever!" Eleanor squeaked in agreement.

"I thought it was cute! Let's watch it!" Jeanette voted.

"Alvie?" Brittany nudged Alvin and smiled, urging him to say yes as a way of softening Simon's heart.

"Sure! It sounds like a good American classic," Alvin smiled. They all plopped down on the couch and activated Netflix.

"There it is!" Theodore pointed to '_The Secret of NIMH_', and Simon selected it with the remote. They began to watch when Claire came in.

"What are you guys watching?" Claire asked.

"'_The Secret of NIMH_'," Simon answered.

"Oh, that was a really good one. 1982, right?"

"Yes, I believe it was."

"I remember when I first saw it. Those rats and those mice were pretty smart," Claire pointed out. "You used Netflix?"

"Yep," Alvin nodded. He was going to finish preparing the present after the movie.


	6. More Gift Purchasing

**Here's chapter 6.**

**Simon: We're all getting our shopping in. **

**Jeanette: Yep! Please enjoy! **

**Chapter 6: More Gift Purchasing**

Brittany wanted to get Alvin a varsity jacket. However, a problem struck. She was a bit short of money for it. "Oh, what am I going to do? What am I going to do? How am I going to come up with the money when Christmas is only a few days away? Oh, this is a disaster!" She paced back and forth. Simon came in and saw her. It was early in the morning.

"Something wrong, Brittany?" he asked. "You're up unusually early. Can't sleep?"

Brittany saw this as an opportunity, and asked, "Simon, have you gotten Alvin a present yet?"

"No. I have not," Simon shook his head.

"Great! This is good for both of us. Um, well, you see, he really wants a varsity jacket, but I'm…short on cash. Can you please…help me pay?" she begged sheepishly. It was not like her to beg, but she wanted to please Alvin, and more importantly, fix things between the two feuding Chipmunks. The Chipette had a pleading look in her ice blue eyes.

"Fine," Simon obliged in a slight groan. "We'll split the cost in half. You pay for half, and I'll pay for half."

"Thanks, Simon!" Brittany squealed with excitement. "You won't regret it. Especially not with what Alvin got you!"

"What is so special about what he got me, anyway?" Simon asked with his arms crossed.

"It's a surprise. But I will tell you this. He's making sure it is unique to you. It will be for you and for no one else, Simon!"

"Oh?" Simon raised a brow. "How so?"

"I can't say anymore!" Brittany winked. "Thanks so much, Simon."

The school day was similar to how it was the past few days. Somehow, Cheyenne immersed everyone into a conversation about tigers during lunch. She then talked about how Stacy had wanted her and Ashley to spend Christmas together and what they were going to do. After school, Simon and Brittany got the varsity jacket for Alvin. It had their school colors, his sport, and his name. Brittany squeaked, "He's going to love this!"

"I hope so," Simon said. "Would you like to know what I will be giving Jeanette?"

"What, Simon? I know it's going to be great. You always get her something great. So…what is it?" Brittany asked.

"Do you remember when Zoe gave that bracelet back to Jeanette?"

"That, I do remember. It was when we were S.I.P. rookies. You know, I was so sure I was going to have to say no to that question, but I don't because I remember."

"Yes. Well, I went to a gift shop at a mine a while ago and purchased some amethyst. Recently, I cut the amethyst and fitted it into the slots in the bracelet."

"Aww! She'll love it!" Brittany giggled. She understood why Jeanette was so smitten with him. He cared deeply about the purple clad Chipette. "You really do love my sister, don't you, Simon?"

"Of course. Jeanette is so beautiful and wonderful. She deserves the best, and I plan to try and give her that," he answered. "What is not to love about her? No perfect gem can compare to her beauty." He thought of all the good times he and Jeanette had had in the past, and there were a lot of good times. Jeanette had meant so much to him. She was why he woke up in the morning. She was who he had come to trust most in life. She was his true love and best friend. No one could even dream of replacing her. No one could even try.

"Wow, Simon. I'm so happy that she has a chipmunk like you," Brittany smiled.

Meanwhile, back at home, Alvin had found a picture of him and Simon making funny faces at a camera, and decided he could use that. Then, there was one of him and Jeanette sleeping on the couch together. Jeanette was smiling in her sleep, with her head on Simon's chest. "Maybe this one would be better…"

"Alvin? Are you still…?" Dave began.

"I'll get the songs after browsing through a couple more pictures. I have a list off all his favorites. Or at least as many as I could think of."

"Oh. It seems like you know what you're doing," Dave admired. "That's good, Alvin."

"Thanks, Dave," Alvin thanked his adoptive father.

Meanwhile, Theodore was at the store, purchasing a bikini. He explained, "Oh, it isn't for me. It's a gift for my friend." The cashier had somewhat embarrassed him by asking him why he was buying a bikini and then calling him cute.

Meanwhile, at Fabio's, Cheyenne and Fred were on a date. Fred was saying, "I need to be bolder! I need to be more adventurous! All my life, I have been taking the safe way. I need to take a risk once in a while, you know?"

"Just don't get yourself killed. That's your gift to me," Cheyenne made him promise. Fred looked around her at a piano, so she said, "Don't even think of skiing off of it."

"Okay," Fred obliged. "So, you're going to spend Christmas with Stacy and Ashley?"

"Yeah. Stacy's face lit up when we said yes. It feels kind of weird; we're sisters, but we all have different last names."

"Yeah. Rhodes, James, and Grays," Fred added. "Stacy James and Ashley Rhodes are related to you. It's kind of funny. You three have opposite personalities."

"Yeah. Kind of like the Chipettes, yet they get along so well…usually," Cheyenne agreed. "And they _live _together. They're so close, yet so…individualized."

"Well, unlike you and your sisters, Jeanette and her sisters weren't separated at birth for their own safety," Fred pointed out. "And Brittany never stole Jeanette's first boyfriend."

"Her first boyfriend was Simon."

"Really? Wow. I guess I'm still kind of the new guy in the group," Fred chuckled, and that caused Cheyenne to let loose a few giggles.

Eleanor was in an alley with a man in a trench coat. She asked him, "You got the stuff?"

"Do you?" the coated man asked. Eleanor pulled out a Canadian quarter, and the man pulled out a card. They made their exchange nice and slow-like. "A pleasure doing business with you, Ms. Miller." He faded into the shadows.

"As it was with you," Eleanor said back. She looked at the card. Yes! It was exactly what she was hoping for. It was the recipe for Theodore's favorite cupcakes. "Have a merry Christmas, sir." She left the alley and started toward her home. "Perfect. This is great. Now, to bake those cupcakes."

Jeanette was with Claire at the mall. While the Chipette was picking out something for Simon, the human was picking out something for Dave. Jeanette had come across a microscope that Simon had mentioned once before. Then, she had seen a TI-84 calculator. Then, she came across some CD's. What could she give to him? It had to come from her heart. Then, she saw a blue-rimmed pair of glasses. She picked them up and called Claire over. She showed them to her, asking for an opinion. "Do you think he'd like these?"

"I think so, Jen, and the fact that they came from you will mean that much more to him."

"Do you think we can get his prescription fitted into them in time?"

"I know a guy who can answer that."

And so, Jeanette and Claire were easily able to get Simon's prescription lenses fitted into the glasses, as well as the transition feature where the glasses become sunglasses when outdoors in the sunlight. Jeanette, on the way home, said to Claire, "I hope he likes his new backup glasses. I can't wait to give them to him on Christmas day!" They got home and thought they smelled something baking. Eleanor was sitting on the countertop, waiting for something to come out of the oven. Jeanette greeted, "Hey, Ellie, what do you have in there?"

"Special Christmas cupcakes and I used Theodore's favorite recipe!" Eleanor claimed proudly.

"Where did you find the recipe?" Claire asked.

"Um…I know a guy?" Eleanor tried.

"Well, normally, I'd ask who, but since I said the same thing to Jeanette today, I'm probably not one to talk," Claire admitted.

"Oh?" Eleanor smiled. She decided not to tell them that the recipe cost her a Canadian quarter. That was best left unsaid.

**Eleanor: I love it when I do shifty stuff like that.**

**Shifty or odd?**

**Eleanor: (cute giggle that is somehow unnerving)**

**Brittany: Anyways…please review! And I'm sure you're all wondering what Alvin got for Simon. Surely, you all have a good guess, but only one answer is right. (giggle)**

**Jeanette: Please stay tuned. **


	7. Christmas

**The moment has finally arrived. Well, sort of. In the story, it has. I think that uploading chapters for big holidays before that holiday can come in pretty handy. Take my story, 'The West Eastman Curse', for example. I started and finished it before Halloween, the holiday it was for. And it was a good thing I did. Hurricane Sandy knocked my power out for two weeks, which Halloween was a part of. So, I put up the last chapter before Christmas just in case something comes and I would not be able to update for whatever reason.**

**Simon & Jeanette: Happy holidays! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Christmas **

A few days later, the moment of truth had finally come. The entire house was woken up to Theodore and Eleanor shrieking, "It is Christmas! Hooray! It's Christmas! It's finally here! It's finally here!" Soon enough, everyone was gathered in the living room as the two plump chipmunks bounced up and down with extreme levels of excitement.

"Can I please give my gift to Theodore first?" Eleanor begged.

"Sure," Dave approved. Eleanor ran into the kitchen and came back out, holding a tray of cupcakes over her head.

"Cupcakes?" Theodore squealed with delight.

"Not just any cupcakes. I was able to get my paws on your favorite recipe!" Eleanor claimed proudly. She set the tray down and handed Theodore the recipe card. She turned to the rest of the family and said, "What are you waiting for? They're not all for Theodore. Dig in! Don't be shy! The cupcakes themselves are my gift to everyone!"

"Thanks so much, Ellie!" Theodore gave Eleanor a hug. He had been looking everywhere for the recipe. "Where did you find it?"

"I got it from a guy I know!" Eleanor smiled.

"Who?"

"No one you'd know."

"Oh. Okay."

"Ellie, now I'll give you my gift. Here!" Brittany handed her a box. Eleanor unwrapped and opened it, and pulled out a chef's hat. "Merry Christmas, Elle!"

"Thanks, Britt!" Eleanor squealed with joy and hugged her pink clad sister.

"It's from both Jeanette and I!"

"Thanks, Jeanie!" Eleanor ran over to Jeanette and gave her a hug.

"Theodore, hopefully this will help you not get flour, or anything else messy, all over yourself when you help Eleanor bake. Merry Christmas," Simon gave his younger triplet brother a wrapped object. Theodore unwrapped it and was holding a green and white apron.

"Thank you, Simon. It's so cute! I like it a lot," Theodore seemed content. He unwrapped a gift to him from Alvin and discovered a cook book. "Oh, great! Thanks, Alvin! I was getting a little short on recipe ideas."

"No problem, Theodore!" Alvin smiled, but he was more excited and anxious to give Simon his gift. "Si—"

"Simon," Jeanette beat him to the blue clad and bespectacled Chipmunk.

"Yes, Jeanette?" Simon replied. Jeanette gave him a kiss and slowly pulled off his glass. Then, she replaced them with a new pair with a blue frame.

"They look good on you. I hope you like them. I thought you might want a backup pair," Jeanette gave Simon a small smile.

"Thank you, Jeanette. They're wonderful!" Simon gave her a hug, and then said, "I have a little something for you."

"Really?" Jeanette asked. Simon pulled out…Jeanette could not believe her eyes. It was the bracelet that his French alter ego, Simone, gave to her on the island they were shipwrecked on. She had given the bracelet to Zoe on the raft, but Zoe had given it back just after Theodore and Eleanor were kidnapped and Simon had three broken ribs after saving Jeanette's life. But now, the bracelet (which she wore as a tiara) had amethyst fitted into the empty slots of the bracelet. "Oh, Simon, it's beautiful! Thank you so much!"

"I thought you would like it. Merry Christmas, Jeanette. I…I love you," Simon admitted.

"I know. I love you, too!" Jeanette wrapped her arms around him. Simon placed the bracelet on her head. She giggled, "A perfect fit!"

"Oh, Eleanor, I almost forgot!" Theodore gasped and held up a light green bikini. "Just like you wanted!"

"Aww! Thanks, Theodore!" Eleanor giggled.

"Alvie, I have a surprise for you!" Brittany sang. She held up a chipmunk sized West Eastman High School varsity jacket. "Just a little something from me and Si."

"Wow! I love it! Thanks! Wait, from you and Simon?!" Alvin stared at his brother in disbelief. Then, Alvin smiled at Simon, but Simon only shrugged in response. "Oh, Simon, I have a gift for you!"

"Ah, yes, the special gift I've heard so much about," Simon recalled. Alvin gave him a box. He opened it and found a blue iPod Nano.

"But hold on!" Alvin imitated a commercial voiceover. "There's more!"

Simon unlocked the iPod and saw that there were songs and pictures already uploaded onto it. He looked through the songs. He found some of his favorites. "The Perfect Scene" by Mercy Mercedes. "Everything You Want" by Vertical Horizon. "Christmas Eve/Sarajevo 12/24" performed by the Trans-Siberian Orchestra. And that was only naming a few. He then looked through the photos pre-uploaded. Most of them were of him and Jeanette. Some of them were of him and his brothers. He looked at Alvin. "You went through all of this trouble…for me?"

"Of course! You're my brother! So, um, I was wondering…do you…forgive me?" Alvin asked with a hint of nervousness in his tone.

"…Yes. I now know that you really do care about me as a brother, Alvin. Thank you for the iPod. It means so much!" Simon smiled at Alvin.

"AWW!" the Chipettes and Theodore cooed, overtaken by Simon and Alvin's brotherly moment of reconcile.

"And there's one last gift. This one's for Brittany!" Alvin chuckled and handed her a box. She opened it and gasped. It was a pink hoodie with a white "B" on it.

"Al, you made this?" Brittany asked.

"Well, with a little help," Alvin admitted and winked at Dave and Claire.

Later on, Aunt Jackie, Aaron, Sam, Terry, Brianna, and Janice came over. Brittany and Jeanette gave Brianna and Janice their gift to them. The two Chipettes had paw-made the kind female chipmunks new outfits with leaf shaped patterns, feeling that they might miss the forest. Brianna's outfit was pink with red leaves (the leaves matching her eyes). Janice's outfit was purple with golden leaves (the leaves matching her eyes). Aaron, Sam, and Terry had received chipmunk sized hiking gear should they ever want to take a hike through the woods. Brittany then said to the five chipmunks, "We just wanted to say thanks. You all were kind enough to shelter Eleanor when she ran away. She means a lot to Jean and me, so we really wanted to show you how grateful we are."

"Yeah. Thanks. It was hard for us when she ran away, but it made it easier knowing that someone was keeping her safe and happy. So, even though this will never repay you for that, we thought that we could say thank you with these," Jeanette added.

"Aww! It was our pleasure!" Brianna smiled.

"Eleanor is so helpful and cheery! She was a joy to have live with us!" Janice agreed.

"She was the sharer of my first kiss," Terry pointed out.

"She helped take care of Janice when she got sick," Sam recalled. "Jan means everything to me, so Eleanor has my thanks."

"All in all, she helped us just as much as we helped her. The pleasure was all ours. Your sister is a really kindhearted chipmunk," Aaron summed what his brothers, Brianna, and Janice had said.

Toby and Julie had come over next with an important announcement. After greetings were exchanged, Toby and Julie simultaneously said, "We're getting married!"

"It's about time," Aunt Jackie smiled at her grandson and future granddaughter-in-law.

"Oh, Toby, I'm so happy for you!" Eleanor squeaked. She wrapped an arm around the waist of each of her sisters. "We love weddings! Don't you remember we were the bridesmaids at Dave and Claire's wedding?"

"I remember," Toby nodded.

"Wow! That's exciting!" Brianna squeaked.

"We've never been to a wedding before!" Janice stated.

"Until today, we've never celebrated Christmas either," Sam pointed out.

"Or any holiday. But I already like to sound of Valentine's Day!" Aaron exclaimed and looked endearingly at Brianna.

"We do, too!" Sam and Janice claimed while holding paws.

Everyone talked and played games and they all had a good time. At one point, while going into another room, Simon and Jeanette found themselves under some mistletoe. They looked at the mistletoe, and then at each other. They smiled and said, "Merry Christmas." Then, they rubbed noses and kissed.

**Simon: Thank you all so much for reading this.**

**Jeanette: We hope you all have a merry Christmas, a happy holiday, and a grand spanking new year!**

**Simon: Grand spanking?**

**Jeanette: Yeah…**

**Simon: I thought it was cute, Jeanette.**

**Jeanette: You did? Thanks, Simon!**


End file.
